Anna Carlyle (Earth-416274)
Anna Carlyle's mutant power manifested in a way that prevented her from being able to touch another person without absorbing their essence, personality, and in some cases, their powers. After her father rejected her for being a mutant and Out of fear of hurting her loved ones, she ran away and became the foster daughter of Mystique and eventually joined up with the Brotherhood of Mutants. Acting on their orders, Rogue attacked Carol Danvers and permanently absorbed her powers of tough skin, superhuman strength, and flight and used those powers to attack the Avengers and X-Men. However, Rogue began to feel guilt and fled from the Brotherhood to the X-Men and joined them, where she has been fighting for the peaceful coexistence of mutants and humans most of her life. Personality Rogue was beautiful and smart with a great sense of humor, a heart of gold, an independent nature, and a lot of spirit. She usually had an attitude of good natured. Rogue occasionally referred to everyone including even her enemies as “hon” and “sugar”. She was a bit of a flirt and flirted with any man she found to be attractive such as Cyclops, Colossus and Archangel, during the her time as a hero, however she has falling in love with Spider-Man. She had proven herself to be a valuable asset of the X-Men and examples of her heroic deeds include her attempt to confront Magneto during his attack on Metro Chemical Plant, the crushing of the Sentinels in order to save Senator Robert Kelly’s life, the defeat of Mister Sinister and the Nasty Boys on Savage Land, the help she gave the other X-Men when they temporarily worked together with the Shi'ar Princess Lilandra to avoid the crisis involving the M’Kraan Crystal and the Dark Phoenix, and her three run ins with Apocalypse. Anna was also extremely friendly towards Peter Parker. which developed into a stronger friendship. She even flirted with him more than the other men she flirted with and lovingly called him "Bug Boy". It is quite possibly because of this, Rogue became smitten by Peter and later fell in love with him and developed a romantic relationship with him. Rogue had a close friendship with Storm, deeply respected Professor Xavier, and generally got along well with Beast, Cyclops, Gambit, Jean Grey, Jubilee, and Wolverine. However she was unafraid to call Wolverine names, insult him, yell at him, argue with him, or threaten to get into a fight with him whenever he annoyed her or made her angry. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Homo Superior Physiology:' Rogue is a mutant with the ability to absorb the powers or memories of any person: **'Power Absorption': Rogue can absorb the powers, energies, memories, knowledge, talents, personality and physical abilities (whether superhuman or not) of another human being (or members of some sentient alien races) through physical contact of her skin with the skin of the other person. She is not limited to absorbing superhuman abilities: for example, she has absorbed the strength, agility, and sharp reflexes of an enhanced human. She can also absorb psionic abilities. For the transfer of abilities to be accomplished, Rogue’s skin must contact the skin of her victim. Rogue can only absorb abilities and memories from living organic beings. She can possess the powers of several superhuman persons at once. No upper limit has yet been determined for the number of superhuman beings whose power she can maintain simultaneously, or for the amount of power that she can absorb. Rogue can even absorb gross physical characteristics from a victim. Her physical appearance does not change when she absorbs abilities and memories from a normal looking human being. The victim's abilities and memories are absorbed for a time sixty times longer than the period of time Rogue was in physical contact with that person. Those touched are rendered unconscious by contact with her, though some beings, including Juggernaut and Mojo have resisted this effect. While for most of her life, her use of this power was involuntary, Rogue has recently gained full control over it. This transfer is usually temporary, lasting for a period of time relative to how long contact is maintained, but the transfer may become permanent in certain cases. For example, she absorbed Ms. Marvel's powers permanently due to unknown reasons (Ms. Marvel's strange mix of human and Kree DNA may have had something to do with it). Most often the process happens instantly when Rogue touches someone, but in certain instances where a being has possessed an extraordinary level of power they are able to resist her, and she may only share part of their memories and power. Her power is potentially lethal. Her boyfriend, Cody Robbins, was in a comatose state for roughly a decade after her powers first manifested when they touched. He never fully awakened, and finally passed on instead of remaining on life support. However, Rogue has never actually killed with her powers; even under the influence of Strain 88, she only sent victims into a permanent vegetative state. Rogue is able to absorb psyches and abilities of several beings at once, though the experience can be confusing and disorienting for her. Robotic beings are mostly immune to her power. Depending on the amount of organics left, she can usually affect cyborgs. She seems able to affect techno-organic beings. Powerful enough beings can withstand her touch and attempt to impose their own will on her or cause a feedback loop. ***'Ms. Marvel Powers:' Due to unknown factors, Rogue permanently absorbed the powers of Ms. Marvel, that later became copy of Carol's powers after she woke up from her coma. It has been suggested that Ms. Marvel's unique physiology played a role. ****'Superhuman Strength:' Rogue, thanks to her amalgamated Mutant/Kree physiology, was able to lift around the same amount of weight that Ms. Marvel was. Thus, she was capable of lifting about 50 tons at her peak. However, since she is able to absorb various types of energy, she can use this energy to temporarily increase her physical strength. ****'Superhuman Speed:' Rogue was capable of running and accelerating to high speeds which a human could never achieve. ****'Superhuman Stamina:' Rogue's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair her. However, she is capable of channeling absorbed energy to further increase her stamina to higher levels. ****'Superhuman Durability:' Rogue's skin, bones, and tissue are far denser and resistant to damage when compared to an ordinary human. Like her physical strength, Rogue's maximum durability has been compared to her teammates Hulk and Thor, who were both incredibly durable themselves. Her durability is increased by the fact that she is able to absorb energy, both by the fact that most energy based attacks are rendered ineffective, and because the absorption of said energy acutally increases the amount of damage her body is capable of taking. Recently, she has proved capable of surviving and fighting in the vacuum of space. ****'Superhuman Agility:' Rogue's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete ****'Superhuman Reflexes:' Her reflexes are heightened in a similar manner and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. ****'Flight:' Rogue is capable of propelling herself through the air and the vacuum of space at tremendous speeds. Although her top speed is unknown, she has been shown flying at three times speed of sound for several hours, so it is likely she can go much faster. ****'Flash Precognition/Cosmic Awareness/Hyper-Cosmic Awareness:' Rogue is subconsciously able to anticipate the moves of her opponents, She once used it to predict where her teammate Nightcrawler would teleport, and from where Magus of the Technarchy would attack. ****'Contaminant Immunity:' Rogue possesses an amalgamated human/alien Kree physiology that granted her a degree of immunity to toxins and poisons. ****'Photonic Blasts:' Rogue can fire powerful concussion blasts of photon and stellar light energy from her hands and fingertips. ****'Energy Absorption:' Rogue is able to absorb various kinds of energy, such as the cosmic energy produced by Ronan's Universal Weapon. This energy serves to increase her other abilities, allowing her to become far stronger, take more damage, fly faster, and produce even more powerful energy blasts. This power also means that most energy attacks are rendered completely ineffective against Rogue, leaving foes with such powers defenseless against her. If Rogue attempts to absorb massive amounts of energy, it may overload her and cause her pain. When she is fully charged, Rogue's body becomes a black silhouette and she glows brightly with yellow energy. *****'Energy Projection:' Rogue is able to project bursts of yellow energy from her hands as a form of ranged combat. These blasts can vary in power, depending on the amount of energy Rogue has currently absorbed. It appears as though her body generates its own energy, since she is still able to utilize the blasts without having previously absorbed energy. *****'Regeneration:' In the event of injuries, she can rapidly regenerate within a matter of minutes. Her regenerative abilities self-enhance & accelerate when she absorbs energy. ******'Advanced Longevity:' Her healing factor have retarded the degenerative effects of her ageing process and has extended Rogue's natural life span. She ages at a pace that is considerably slower than that of an ordinary human. her retarded ageing is developed to such a degree that by 2099 She appears to be in her 30's despite being well over 108 years old, allowing her to biologically stay as a adult, and retains the health, appearance and physical vitality of a woman in the physical prime of her life. *****'Minor Molecular Control:' She can use absorbed energy to transform her regular clothing into her costume and vice-versa. Abilities Rogue has displayed acrobatic skills she apparently learned from Gambit while they both recovered from fighting Vargas. Rogue can also speak fluent French, and while on an alien world, proved to be an excellent swordsman, having been taught by her brother Nightcrawler. Rogue's skills also depend on who she has recently absorbed. Paraphernalia Equipment Rogue formerly wore a pair of ruby quartz sunglasses to avoid accidentally harming anyone with optic blasts when she absorbed Cyclops' power. Transportation X-Men Blackbird Weapons Rogue normally does not carry weapons. However, she will use a weapon if she has absorbed the skill to use it. Notes *This design belongs to Shorterazer on Deviantart. Trivia *Anna is in love and currently in a relationship with Peter Parker. Behind the Scenes *The relationship between Anna Carlyle and Peter Parker is based on the relationship between Andrew Garfield's Peter Parker and Emma Stone's Gwen Stacy. *Anna Carlyle is voiced by Danica McKellar. External Links * * Category:X-Men members Category:Brotherhood of Mutants members Category:Public Identity Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:Teachers Category:Terrorists Category:Adventurers Category:Height Category:Height 5' Category:Height 5' 8" Category:Weight Category:Green Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Earth-416274 Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Normal Intelligence Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Fighting Ability - Some training Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:White Hair Category:Utopians Category:Carlyle Family Category:Darkholme Family Category:Power Mimicry Category:Power Negation Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Death Touch Category:Heterochromia Category:Baptist Characters Category:Xavier School faculty Category:Fencing Category:Severe Threats Category:Flight Category:Acrobats Category:Trained by Wolverine Category:Athletic skills Category:Longevity Category:Regeneration Category:Precogs Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Medium range Energy Projection Category:Energy Senses